


Hold me, I'm scared

by AppleCherry108



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleCherry108/pseuds/AppleCherry108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your heart is racing, what have you gotten yourself into? Dirk is going to kill you if he ever finds out. If, you keep reminding yourself, if he finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me, I'm scared

**Author's Note:**

> Finishing off posting my old tumblr fics with some good old fashioned smut. (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿) God knows when I'll get around to writing anything new. OTL

Your heart is racing, what have you gotten yourself into? Dirk is going to kill you if he ever finds out. If, you keep reminding yourself, _if_ he finds out. You’re not normally one for chance encounters but you were sleep walking through dream bubbles again and suddenly you wake up and you’ve been grounded and this guy, _this GUY_ is telling you that it’s dangerous to be out on your own. What if Lord English had found you instead? A pretty little non-dead human like yourself would be a prime target for him.

And then you’re suddenly kissing this guy. You’re not entirely sure how it happened but you _like it_. For a dead guy he has really soft lips. He’s gently sucking at yours, moaning into your mouth. You gasp to catch your breath when he moves away for barely a second and then you’ve got your hands tangled in his hair. You think maybe the mention of Lord English made you jokingly say, “Hold me, I’m scared,” but then he actually did and it was some straight up Disney shit after that. Like, deep gazing and sudden longing and all that and _god DAMN_ is he a good kisser.

You figure that’s most probably what happened maybe. You don’t entirely care right now. Right now his hands are under your shirt, skimming up and down your sides. His hands are rough and covered in calluses and they feel _amazing_. You shiver under his touch and gasp into his relentless kissing. “I don’t,” you begin as you give his hair a sharp tug backwards, forcing his lips away from yours momentarily, “even know your name.” That doesn’t stop you from biting his bottom lip and pulling it into your mouth. Nor does it keep you from, once capturing his lip, darting your tongue into his mouth to conquer his. He attempts to form words against the kiss but they just come out as muffled moans. One of his hands finds the clasp of your bra and unsnaps it. Momentarily startled, you accidentally forfeit the tongue battle.

"Cronus." He licks his lips as he eyes you head to toe. His fingers draw lines across your skin, etching out the ghost of your bra.

You hum and arch your back, slipping your hands underneath his shirt to find what you can only assume are gills. He hisses out a heated moan as you trace your fingers across the sensitive tissue. “Roxy.” You plant a row of kisses on his chin, jaw line, and ear. You suckle his fin-lobe briefly before licking straight up the edge to the top. He melts underneath you, shuddering as he grips your waist and pulls you towards him. He rocks your hips together and you can feel something squirming in his pants. It occurs to you that, despite living under the oppressive rule of an evil troll queen, you have no idea what troll junk even looks like. You guess you’ll just have to find out the old fashioned way.

You slide your hands further up Cronus’ chest, tracing over every well-defined muscle along the way until you’ve got his shirt bunched up around his neck. He relents and lifts his arms, allowing you to pull it off completely. You try to swallow a moan as you admire him. You just can’t resist kissing and licking at his chiseled chest. He groans and wraps his arms around you, trying to pull you in closer, all the while attempting to get your shirt off the same way. You’re a bit trickier than that, though. You pin your elbows to your sides, denying him the pleasure of removing your clothes.

"Not fair," he purrs, tilting his head back so you can latch on to his neck. Your hands wander downward, lightly dragging your fingertips across his skin, making him shiver. You reach his belt and hook two fingers below the waistline. He gasps and something comes up to meet your fingers. It’s warm and it’s wet and it manages to wrap around one of them. " _Really_ not fair,” he whines, trying his best not to thrust into your hand.

You bob the entangled finger up and down a few times, pumping whatever got around it. You enjoy how Cronus squirms and bucks against you with each movement. While your hand is busy, you graze your teeth against the crook of his neck then bite down and start sucking as hard as you can. He gasps your name, his entire body rocking against yours as you try to leave the brightest hickey imaginable. Once you’re satisfied that you left your mark, you place a few gentle kisses on the spot and retract your fingers from his pants. He makes a guttural sound, thick with desire, as he watches with glazed eyes as you bring your fingers to your mouth. They’re covered in his violet genetic material. You slowly wrap your tongue around them before pulling them into your mouth, sucking on them loudly.

“ _Fuck,_ " he breathes, swallowing hard. His eyes follow your every move as you pull one finger out at a time just as slowly, taunting him. You lick each one clean and roll you tongue over your lips, making sure that none of the violet stuff goes to waste. His moaning is turning into begging cries and you can tell he’s holding back with all his might. You press a finger to your tongue once last time, look him in the eye and whisper, "yummy."

That’s it, you broke him. Cronus goes after your lips again in a crushing kiss, his tongue desperately shoving past yours. His sharp teeth nip at your lips and it’d hurt if it didn’t feel so damn _good_. He only breaks away for a second as he practically tears your shirt off, and then he’s back, kissing you with the fervor of a madman and tangling knots in your hair with his hands. He’s forceful and rough and it’s making you _so wet_. Your hands fumble across his bare skin as the two of you stumble backwards. You manage to wrap your arms around him, pressing flush against him and steadying yourselves. His skin is hot and his gills are flared. You moan longingly, feeling his skin on yours, his gills fluttering against your breasts. It’s driving you crazy and you start clawing at his back, dragging your blunt nails across his shoulder blades. He bites his lip, trying to suppress his groaning but fails to keep his hips still. You grind back on him whenever his pelvis bumps against yours.

While he’s gasping at the friction, you’re able to catch your breath and whisper, “ _Definitely_ not fair,” against his ear. He moans desperately, pressing you against his chest harder. He starts sucking on your neck.

“ _I want you_ " he growls, grinding his hips against yours. That thing in his pants is moving incessantly now, like it’s trying to break through the fabric of his jeans.

You bite back a moan through a grin. “So _take_ me,” you say across a shuttering breath, hips never slowing. It doesn’t take Cronus more than a few seconds to undo his belt and shimmy out of his pants. He places a hand on your chest and pushes you down until you’re both lying on the ground. It takes him a bit longer to figure out how to get your skirt off and even then he just ends up tugging it off forcefully. You giggle and hum as he buries his face on your stomach, his coarse horns brushing against your nipples, sending electric shivers down your spine. You moan out his name and reach up to stroke his horns. Apparently they’re sensitive because he lets out a shuttering breath and just melts onto you. He rests his forehead on your stomach as you continue to stroke the candy corn-colored bone. His hips are perched, lazily thrusting into the air, and you can feel a low rumbling in your gut; he’s purring. Quite contentedly at that. You can’t help but grin at how cute he is but you’re still unbelievably aroused so you gently tug at his horns. He lifts his head and faces you, face completely flushed violet, his eyes even glassier than before. You guide him up further so you can properly kiss him and he seems to remember what he was doing.

He presses into the kiss more and more, repositioning himself above you at the same time. His hands slip down to your thighs, knuckles tickling you along the way. You hurriedly break the kiss, “Wait,” he looks up at you confused. “I wanna see it.” your face is on fire, you can even feel your ears burning. “I wanna see it before y-you…” Another little moan escapes his lips. He smiles and gives you a quick kiss before leaning back on his knees. There’s a twisting knot dripping violet at his crotch. He unfurls it with his left hand and extends it out all the way for you to see.

"Well?"

"Mmmm," you can’t manage much more than an appreciative hum. It’s weird and it’s different but it’s his and it looks _big_. You feel yourself twitching with anticipation so you reach out a hand to him, beckoning him to come back. He happily obliges, lifting your hips up to his and he meets your mouth for a rather tender kiss. You feel his bulge twist and curl against your inner thighs. “ _Please_ ,” you beg, and with a smirk he pushes the tip of it in.

You wrap your arms around his neck, eyes jammed shut. He _is_ big and it’s difficult for you to adjust. His breath catches in his throat as he pushes in a little farther. “ _Fuck_ ,” he laughs breathily, “you feel so damn good.” His praise helps you relax and allows you to take the rest of him in. He tries to stay still for a few moments, trying to let you get used to him, but his bulge is still twisting inside of you, hitting every spot within. The sensation is almost too much and you cry out, arching your back shakily and tightening your grip around his neck. You clench up on his bulge and he stumbles a bit above you, nearly losing his balances. “ _Roxy_ ,” he groans. His hips are shaking and it’s clear he can’t sit still much longer. “Do that again, _please_.” He reaches down to kiss you as you clench your muscles around his bulge once more.

He’s moaning into the kiss, still trying to keep still when you tell him, “Get on with it.” and nip at his fins. He starts off as slow as he can manage but quickly picks up the pace, gladly thrusting into you, trying to hit all the sweet spots that make you cry out. You keep begging him to go faster, _harder, god yes Cronus **please**_ , until he’s at a maddening pace and your vision bursts into hundreds of bright stars. You go rigid as you ride out your orgasm, your mouth falling away from the kiss as you gasp out his name over and over, lips brushing his cheek. It doesn’t take much longer for Cronus to come as well. He presses into you as far as he can as he fills you up. He’s even able to keep rolling his hips lazily until you’re both able to come down. Even then, he carefully flips you over so that you can lie on his chest and he doesn’t have to pull out right away.

He wraps his arms around your waist and nuzzles your cheek contently. You laugh at him. “Is this some weird after-sex troll thing?” He pulls back and looks embarrassed. You feel kind of bad so you rub your face against his instead. “Cuz it’s hella cute.” You feel his chest start to rumble with a purr again and you smile in relief. Cronus mumbles something against your skin you can’t quite make out but you think you know what he’s going for—you should really do this again sometime.


End file.
